Lo que nos une
by Blue Tales
Summary: Serie de one-shots, drabbles, viñetas sobre el New Faces Team. 5: "Lo que ellos nunca entenderán".
1. Chico lindo

_Hi-Hi._

 _Bueno, no sé que decir. Tenía ganas de escribir sobre el New Faces Team y esto fue lo que salió, (además quería agregarle algo a esta pobre cuenta). En la medida de lo posible actualizaré todos los días, si demoro es porque trato de hacer un one-shot relativamente largo. En fin, nos vemos abajo._

—Vaya, ¡tu si eres un chico lindo! —exclamó Shermie, antes de pelear con Andy Bogard.

El rubio, lejos de sentirse alagado, puso una mueca de asco mientras escuchaba a Mai gritar « _¡Es de mi propiedad!_ » suspiró, e inició el combate. Otro que también se sintió ofendido, fue Yashiro. No, no le molestaba que su compañera/amiga le dijera eso a algunos competidores que de verdad estaban pasables. Le molestaba que ella hiciera eso hasta con Yagami, su eterno enemigo, pero con el ni siquiera le dijese « _Eres adorable_ » como hacía con Chris.

Cuando el combate terminó con Andy por ganador, la francesa volvió con su equipo, dejando a Chris subir. El Nanakase empezó a vendar los lugares en los que empezaba a salir un poco de sangre, y Shermie miraba a través de su fleco como el Sueco ganaba.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar enojado.

—¿Eh? —la castaña parecía confundida—. ¿A que te refieres?

—¿Por qué le dices a cada chico que encuentras lindo que lo es, pero a mi no me dices eso? —esa pregunta llevaba revoloteando un buen rato en su cabeza. Shermie soltó una risita y acarició la cabeza de Yashiro.

—Eso es porque tu no eres lindo ¡tú eres hermoso, Yashiro! —depositó un beso en la punta de la nariz del de pelo blanco y se levantó para ir abrazar a Chris por sus dos victorias seguidas.

El Nanakase tocó la punta de su nariz, y comprobó que la castaña dejó marcado su lápiz labial. Bueno, eso lo reconfortaba, los demás eran lindos; pero el para Shermie era hermoso.

 _No, no es una insinuación de YashiroxShermie. Solo me dio ganas de que el nigga khúl del team sintiera celos de Yagami y ya [?]. Espero les haya gustado :3 Es corto, pero a mi me gustó._


	2. Mi pequeño está enamorado

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Solo la escritura y un personaje me pertenecen._

 **2\. Mi pequeño está enamorado.**

—S... Shermie —murmuró Chris, la francesa desvió su vista de la tele y miró al castaño—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

La chica del Team New Faces sonrió y asintió—: ¡Claro! Cuéntale a _mamá Shermie_ que te sucede —bromeó.

El Sueco inspiró y cerró los ojos.

—¿ _Comomelepuedoconfesaraalguien?_ —habló tan rápido que la chica tuvo que pedirle que repitiese lo dicho una vez más. Este apretó el borde de su remera nervioso—. ¿Como... como me le puedo confesar a alguien?

La francesa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos detrás del flequillo, al escuchar a su hombrecito decir eso. ¡Chris estaba enamorado! Sonrió mientras se levantaba y lo tomaba de los hombros.

—Detalles cariño, mucho detalles.

Shermie miraba con una levantada el parque al que el castaño la había llevado, era un bonito lugar, sí, pero no podía distinguir alguna chica que aparentase la edad de Chris, o aunque sea que fuese linda. Dirigió su vista hacía el sueco, notó que el miraba a un punto fijo, se puso detrás de el y trató de enfocar lo que veía. Nada fuera de lo común, solamente era... ¿¡Mai Shiranui!? ¡Era imposible! ¿era ella por quien su pequeño suspiraba?

—¿Por qué no vas con ella? —animó, la francesa podía ser dulce a veces, pero si era necesario romper el corazón del menor para que aprendiese una lección de la vida, pues que así sea.

Él la miró, mientras se aferraba al pequeño tulipán que había conseguido por allí. Sonrió y respirando hondo, se encaminó al banco. Shermie miró como el se acercó a hablarle a la Shiranui, pero pareció cambiar su rumbo, detrás de ella había otro banco, distinguió a duras a penas una mata de pelos rojos. El menor le extendió a la chica el tulipán y esta pareció agradecida puesto que lo abrazó, mientras este se ponía rojo como el tulipán que le entregó momentos antes.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de salir de su asombro, ella conocía a la chica, hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Ambos adolescentes se conocieron en una fiesta organizada por la administración del torneo, aparentemente era una pariente lejana de uno de los competidores, no recordaba exactamente de quien, pero de que lo era seguro.

—¿A quien espías? —preguntó Yashiro, llegando al lugar. Casualmente pasaba por allí luego de volver del gimnasio, vio a la francesa plantada en la puerta y el bicho de la curiosidad lo picó.

Ella señaló con la cabeza la escena, el Nanakase silvó al ver a la chica que abrazaba a Chris.

—Vaya cosas, a Chris le gustan las chicas con dinero, ¿no crees? —dijo. Shermie no entendió.

—¿Como?

—Esa chica, —señaló con la cabeza a la pelirroja— por lo que se es prima adoptiva de Robert García. No sé de donde salió, pero dicen que después de Robert, Angélica es la heredera de la empresa de Robert.

La castaña se quedó sin habla. Su pequeño realmente tenía buenos gustos, más ahora que deseaba comprarse ese vestido que vio en una boutique, pero que era increíblemente caro.

...

No me pregunten por ese repentino Oc, solo no me gusta ninguna chica de K.O.F para Chris (además es aún muy pequeño).

Cumplí mi parte, he aquí el segundo drabble. Andaba inspirda y pues~ esto salió, espero les haya gustado. Los comentarios que no digan "conti" o "sigue" hacen feliz a esta pequeña mancha azul, por si quieren saber [?]


	3. Como perros y gatos, literalmente

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore, la idea y escritura es enteramente_ _mía_ _._

 _Hi-Hi._

 _Aquí se reporta la mancha azul, lamento no haber subido drabble ayer, era el primer día de escuela y ya me llenaron de tarea ;_; Además estaba cansada y no tenía inspiración._

 **3\. Como perros y gatos, literalmente.**

—¡Chris, no arañes tanto! —protestó Yashiro, arqueando la espalda.

—¡Y tu ya quedate quieto, dejame esto a mi! —contestó el castaño mientras extendía los brazos.

—Vamos chicos, no es tan difícil, solo bajen a mi gato y ya —intervino Shermie resoplando.

Ambos suspiraron derrotados, Yashiro levantó a Chris lo más que pudo para que pudiese alcanzar la rama y rescatar al dichoso gato.

Los hombres del equipo se preguntaron, ¿por qué creían que regalarle un gato a la francesa por su cumpleaños sería buena idea? A sabiendas de que el perro de la chica del Special Team, como cualquier otro perro, odiaba los gatos a morir.

No pusieron un pie en el lugar donde se llevarían acabo los combates, y ya el gato de la castaña estaba siendo perseguido por Anton, Mary jaló lo más que pudo de la correa a Anton, pero igualmente el canino escapó para poder seguir a Mitzi. Shermie le reclamó a la Ryan sobre el comportamiento de su perro, a lo que ella le sonrió.

—Si sabes que tengo un perro acompañándome siempre, ¿por qué traerías a un gato aquí? —y se fue. Dejando con la palabra en la boca a la castaña, quien refunfuñó enfadada.

Obviamente, los de la idea del gato fueron Yashiro y Chris, ya que el cumpleaños de la francesa era ese mismo día y se les había olvidado comprarle un regalo. Optaron por ir a el refugio de mascotas más cercano y adoptar el animal más tierno que se les presentase. Todos eran tan tiernos, que fue difícil para el menor no llevarse cada animal desamparado que pasase en frente suyo. Ahora, ellos debían pagar los platos rotos.

—¡Ya casi la tengo! —exclamó Chris al sentir el pelaje de Mitzi rozando sus dedos. Tomó al felino de una pata con cuidado y lo arrastró hasta el—. Ya casi...

—¡Cuidado! —Mitzi reaccionó de mala manera a la repentina jalada por parte del menor y se abalanzó contra el, arañando su cara.

Con Chris moviéndose asustado por todos lados, ambos cayeron, la gata voló y fue a parar a los brazos de Shermie quien la atrapó en el ultimo segundo.

—¡Bien hecho chicos! —felicitó, dando media vuelta y marchando hacía el hotel.

Yashiro y Chris aún seguían en el piso, quejándose por el dolor. El de pelo blanco se dijo mentalmente, que nunca le haría caso de nuevo al menor y no volverían a regalar animales. Bueno, al menos hasta que fue el cumpleaños del antes mencionado, pero eso ya es otra historia.


	4. Me arrepiento

_¡La mancha azul volvió! No es que me haya ido por mucho tiempo, pero igual estaba el sentimiento de culpa [?] Anyway~ desde ahora subiré los drabbles a la mañana, por la tarde tengo clases y la séptima es tres veces a la semana, además de que las clases de ingles este año son a las nueve de la noche, por lo tanto solo me quedan las mañanas y los fines de semana ;-; ¡Bueno! No los aburro más y pasemos al capítulo de hoy, que por cierto es la continuación del anterior uvu._

* * *

 **4\. Me arrepiento.**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Chris mirando el lugar. Yashiro asintió.

—Claro, ella ama los gatos, ¿porqué no? —respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

El castaño asintió, mientras miraba a los animales a su al rededor. Se les había olvidado comprarle un regalo a Shermie por su cumpleaños, por lo cual decidieron regalarle un gato, la idea no era mala; si no fuera porque estarían constantemente viajando de un lado a otro debido a la competencia y en un descuido el animal podría perderse. Pero era mejor a no darle nada y que les rompiera el cuello, o al menos a Nanakase, ya que a Chris nunca le haría nada por ser su _hombrecito._

—¿Qué te parece este? —preguntó el chico de Suecia al levantar uno de pelo negro y bellos ojos amarillos.

El de pelo blanco se acercó a su amigo y alzó una ceja—: Chris, —empezó en tono de reproche— es una hembra.

—Ah... —murmuró mientras bajaba a la felina.

Yashiro lo pensó, el animal era bonito y su combinación de ojos y pelo le daban un aspecto de gato de película de terror como a las que Shermie le gustaban.

—Qué más da, la llevamos. —dijo tomando a la felina y llevándola hasta la recepción.

El menor tuvo que despedirse de sus nuevos « _amigos_ » y correr detrás del mayor al darse cuenta de que lo estaban abandonando. Todo valió la pena cuando la francesa les plantó a ambos un gran beso en la mejilla a cada uno, mientras llevaba a su nueva mascota a la veterinaria a comprarle un collar que lo identificara como suyo. Los dos sonrieron satisfechos, eso los salvaba otro año, Yashiro seguía pensando que era una mala idea puesto que esos animales eran a veces molestos, pero daba igual, era un bebé aún ¿qué tan molesto puede ser?

« _¡No lo tolero más!_ » pensó Nanakase con frustración. Eran las tres de la madrugada y el gato de Shermie, Mitzi, no paraba de maullar. ¿Qué quería? ¡Ni idea! Solo maullaba y no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber escuchado a la mujer del refugio que le aconsejó llevar un perro, puesto que no hacía tanto escándalo durante la noche.


	5. Lo que ellos nunca entenderán

_Hi-Hi._

 _Lamento ya no cumplir tanto con las actualizaciones de todos los días, no, ya no tengo tantas obligaciones. Simplemente amo procrastinar y no estoy acostumbrada a "esto". En fin, los dejo con el drabble de hoy._

* * *

 **5\. Lo que ellos nunca entenderán.**

* * *

Yashiro miró a todos lados, buscando a la francesa. Habían quedado en que ella sería la primera en subir a pelear, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Miró a Chris, esperando que este le dijera donde estaba, pero al parecer no captó la indirecta. Cuando iba a abandonar el lugar y buscarla en el hotel, vio a Mitzi correr en dirección a los baños de mujeres, por instinto la siguió, se fijó que no hubiera ninguna chica allí y con la cara cayendosele de la vergüenza entró.

Escuchó unos sollozos, se guió por el sonido hasta el ultimo cubículo del baño. Tocó la puerta y dichos sollozos pararon.

—¿Shermie, eres tú? —preguntó Nanakase levemente preocupado.

Del otro lado, la chica apenas y pudo formular una respuesta.

—N... no —se abalanzó contra la puerta impidiéndole entrar—. ¡No se te ocurra entrar! ¡Estoy horrible! —Yashiro suspiró sonoramente, de seguro se había aplicado mal el maquillaje, puesto un vestido diferente que no combinada con su piel, cosas así. Ya conocía a la francesa como para intuir que por allí iba el asunto.

—No estás horrible, seguro estás muy bonita, ahora sal. Tu vas primero contra los Psycho Soldiers. —trató de convencerla.

Indignada por tal mentira, abrió la puerta bruscamente dejando ver al de pelo blanco el origen de sus problemas.

—¿¡Crees que _esto_ es bonito!? —Y en ese instante, deseó jamás haberle dicho eso—. ¡Ustedes los hombres nunca entenderán cuan importante es la apariencia para nosotras, cada día están más gays y no veo a nadie quejándose! —se cubrió el rostro con las manos volviendo a llorar.

El pelo de la francesa era morado. Sí, morado como los brebajes que preparaba en la clase de química cuando era estudiante. Y su flequillo, ¡Su flequillo! Estaba más corto, dejando ver el inicio de sus ojos ¿rojo carmín? La razón de tan drástico cambio era desconocida para Nanakase, pero suponía que su reciente visita a la peluquería tuvo algo que ver. Respiró hondo antes de decir lo siguiente, podría salir lastimado si no decía las palabras correctas.

—Tú no estás fea —ella lo miró con furia en sus ojos, pensando que diría algo hiriente—, estás más bonita que de costumbre. El... ¿morado? Le sienta bien a tu piel. —bufó, Chris varias veces le había enseñado a decir eso para evadir las preguntas sobre moda. Ahora agradecía eso.

La ahora chica de pelo morado se secó las lagrimas. Se levantó del suelo del baño y se miró en el espejo, Yashiro no solía mentir y esta vez le parecía que iba a ser la excepción. Ella no se veía o sentía bonita, para nada, pero Nanakase sí y seguramente Chris igual. Algo revoloteó en su estomago al imaginarse las miradas de los demás frente a su nuevo color de pelo, estarían los que harían comentarios malos, los que podrían amarlo ¡Y a algunas les causaría envidia! Sonrió ante esa ultima idea y volteó a mirar a Yashiro.

—¡Gracias! —le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla y salió de allí. Yashiro no tardó en seguirla, aún le daba vergüenza haber entrado allí.

Cuando la francesa fue a pelear contra Athena, su mismísima contrincante se le quedó mirando al notar su drástico cambio. Shermie sonrió, sus compañeros sabían como hacerla sentir como una mujer bonita.


End file.
